Cabbage High School
by Clutchkid
Summary: Cabbage high is a school where a rival gang lashes out in a small immature war, the burning bison, and the flying ninja. Aang is a first year student at the school excited to begin when he is face with choices that can shape who he's gonna be for the rest of his life. So go on this new journey with Aang to find out who he really is.
1. First Day of School I

**Cabbage High School **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto shippudden or Avatar the last airbender, this Is a fan made story and does not reflect either of these shows. **

It was my first day of school, hell it was my first year of high school and boy was I excited. Hi my name is Aang I'm fourteen years old and a freshman at the most prestigious school in the entire earth kingdom…Cabbage High. Rumor has it that the founder of Cabbage High was a craze homeless man, who traveled the world spreading his belief of how great cabbages were, before he was lock away for serving our nation leader spoiled Cabbage, but that's a story for another time. Now going to Cabbage High wasn't all sunshine and rainbow, everyone who was accepted into that school knew that it came at an extreme price, you were possibly putting yourself in-between the most heated rival of all time. The burning bison versus the flying ninja….this is the story of that heated rivalry and how it ruined my freshman year.

Now as it is with most freshmen going to high school for the first time, it is a special feeling you never truly get again, I was up to my neck with excitement, expectation, and also fear. Riding on that bus felt like an eternity but my mind became clear, and easy as the bus driver slowed into the last and my favorite stop before arriving at school. I looked out my window to see a familiar blue house; I had come to know this house so well that it felt like it was a part of me, pretty weird right? Anyways this was my favorite and most important stop, beside Ty-lee I knew absolutely no one on my bus it's a scary feeling to a guy like me I don't know why. I stared at the blue house I failed to notice a voice reaching out to me telling me to move over; I turned to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life.

"Oh sorry Katara I hadn't notice you there" I laughed as a moved over gladly giving her the ile seat. Just being next to her made my heart flutter.

"So um where's Sokka, did he get suspended already? He's known for his summer school pranks, like his junior year when he altered the school budgets so it could fund pajamas pants for the basketball team with the principal face on it."

Katara chucked as she played the event in here head "Yeah mom and dad made him wear pajamas pants on every date he had that year." She glowed with beauty as she chucked softly.

"Till this day I still wonder how he got caught."

Katara looked at me and smile "The idiot turned himself in, he said some jerk was trying to take credit for it and that he would go down as Cabbage high all-time best pranker if he owned up to it." She ran her hands throw her hair as she mimicked the movements of her brother. "No he didn't get suspended my mom bought him a car for graduation, she'd figured might as well get it out the way."

"And that jerk made you ride the bus; I swear sometimes your brother can be an asshole. I mean come on he's too cool to give his little sis a ride to school." I clutch my fist as my face took on a bright red color. "The nerve of that guy."

"Ha-ha, for the record I wouldn't be caught dead riding with Sokka, I'm already embarrassed that's he's my brother for one, we don't need to rub it in peoples face now do we." We both started an innocent laugh, it was moment like these that I lived for, but high school has a funny way of changing things.

"All first year students report to the auditorium for your inaugural enrollment at Cabbage high" It was beautiful I had never quite seen anything like it, the front floorer was outside with a water fountain in the center of the court yard. I saw all different type of people some tall, some short and the girls they were ever where. My eye's widened as I was overcome by the school my heart became warm, I felt as if this was the beginning to something great.(RING RING) I was pushed around slightly as kids scurried through the halls racing to get to their class, it was like an rush pulling me in. I came to realization it was Katara coming to my aid as she usually does.

"Come on Aang the auditorium is in the west wing of the school." She pulled me in her direction, the hallways were long with marble tiles. Walls had cabbage emblems on them, and smelt of rose pedals and peaches.

"The west wing is also where the freshman home class are, along with our lockers." Katara was eager pulling at a pace I could barely keep up with. We arrived at the auditorium and begin scanning around to see if we could find any of our other friends.

"There!" I pointed towards a little girl wearing a green hat she was standing in a corner playing her game boy color, she was obsessed with Pokémon. Last year for her birthday she made me dress up as Pikachu and follow her around downtown say pika pika every time she spoke to me; yeah she's a great poker player. We rushed over to embrace our friend all three of us where starting this new journey together.

"Hey guys long time no see, how did summer treat you?" She placed her game boy in her back pocket, and then turned her cap backwards. "So twinkle toes are you going to answer or do I have to give you a wet willy?"

"No, no that won't be necessary Toph it was pretty boring, I'm starting to get a little facial hair through." I pointed to my chin and at the lonely single hair that rested there. "See man hood is just around the corner."

Toph bust out in laughter, I looked at Katara to see her smirking and giggling too. "Hate to break it to u Aang but I've seen more hair on Katara arm pits then your face."

"Toph!" Yelled Katara in embarrassment, she clutch underneath her arms, I thought it was cute though to see Katara face turn red.

"Oh relax powder queen I was on-." She was cut off buy the assistant principal who was standing on the stage.

"Please everyone take a seat and quiet down, My name is Shizune and welcome to Cabbage High School, home of the golden Cabbages." We all look at each other, scratching our head in embarrassment.

"Golden Cabbages? That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life, flying boar would be more acceptable." Cried out Toph as she folded up her arms.

"This school has been the pride of the earth kingdom for well over 80 years, a proud tradition that we now pass on to you. Much is too except for you guys so study hard, meet new people, and honor our school." Shizune walked off, and up came a lady with the biggest set of boobs I've ever seen in my life. My eyes were glued to them, gleaming as my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Good morning Students I am your Principal, Lady Tsunade is what you guys can call me." She had an evil grin on her face and for the first time today I felt an uneasy chill run up my spine.

Alright this is my first fanfiction in a while I took some time off and created a new account just to get a fresh start, I want to do ten chapter so give me honest feedback and I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. First Day of School II

**Hey guy's chapter two is here and long! Im going to use this symbol * when there's an instant scenery change so its not confusing well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuden or Avatar the Last Air Bender this is just story using such character.**

The air in the room seemed to get cooler; everyone sat up straight in their chair, showing Lady Tsunade the up most respect. She paused to clear her throat, she glance throughout the room locking her eyes with every freshman in the room. I froze waiting for the moment where our eyes would meet; it wasn't something I was dying to do she just gave me an uneasy feeling.

"You all are extremely lucky." She begun to speak as she stilled gazed around the room. "This school has been at the top in the Earth Kingdom since I was a little girl, dreaming of becoming a surgeon, that title pales in comparison to the one I bare now..principal." Our eyes met exactly as she spoke that word. Time had to have stopped, if not that had to be the longest second in my life. I could feel her eyes digging into my soul unraveling the true nature of my character, judging me before I could even say a word.

"This school is my life, my pride and I will not allow a bunch of wild teenager to damage its name or reputation!" Her voice grew becoming larger than life, making us or should I say me feel small.

"She's a bunch of smoke." Toph raised her hand as if she was reaching for the heavens. "Um Miss Principal Lady my father told me for the last four years, this school has been behind Boar University in the AP polls."

Her eye brows twitched as she starred at the little girl, who seemed to be unfazed by her death glare. "First off little girl my name is Lady Tsunade and that's what you will address me as. It's true that Boar University is the top school in the world, but it's not located in the earth kingdom, did your father tell you that?" The sarcasm didn't have any effect on Toph she sent back a sarcastic smile. "Oh really I guess he never got around to mentioning that part." She fell back to her chair feeling like she had accomplished something.

"Toph you didn't know that Boar University wasn't in the earth kingdom?" I whispered over hoping not to get caught talking while the principal was speaking.

"Oh I knew I just wanted to rub it in her face." She chuckled. "This lady just likes to hear her self-talk." She reached into her back pocket pulling out her Gameboy "Well time to go to work!"

Lady Tsunade continued on with her lecture, my eyes couldn't help but wonder throughout the room, you know that noise that adults make on Charlie Brown when there talking? That's all I could hear spewing from her mouth, she couldn't possibly be so serious about her job.

"Remember those rules and your time here at Cabbage High will be successful." She raised her hands at her side as she finished her long winded introductory speech. "Dismiss to your home room teacher where they pass out all supplies and further go over the rules with you." Groans swept across the rooms, the thought of going over more rules didn't really get the blood flowing if you know what I mean.

We slowly made our exited from the auditorium there had to be at least two thousands kids that filled up this room, and this was just the freshman class. I felt my heart drop into my stomach it was finally hitting me, I never really thought of it before. I mean I was already a bit socially awkward, not to mention I stilled played with my spider-man ACTION FIGURES, not dolls action figures. I was a small fish in a big pond, no in an ocean with sharks ready to chew me up and the slightest smell of blood.

"Hey sugar queen, what are you writing in?" She glanced back not worrying if the line was moving, since the line hadn't moved in what seemed hours.

"Oh it's my officially Cabbage High planner." She held it up in such a cheer, her eye's glowing making me melt in my shoes. "I'm writing down everything that happens my freshman year in my planner, so I don't forget the experience". She nibbled on the butt of her pen, pondering what else she should add for day one.

"Wow Katara your geekyness never fails to amaze me." She took a step forward getting a little agitated that five minutes had past and she was only two seats ahead from where she was originally sitting.

"I don't know Toph I like it; she's excited for high school and great mysteries that come with it." Toph looked at me puckering her lips toward Katara, I waived her off hoping she wouldn't disturb my crush with her silly assumption. I mean just cause I liked Katara idea doesn't mean I want to make out with her. I've already wanted to do that for the longest.

"Let me school you kids about the high school experience, you ready?" She asked sarcastically pressing her finger tips on her chest as if she was one of those high class sadity folks. "You get drunk, do drugs and fail some classes, then you graduate and do the same thing all over in college, just on a bigger scale." Toph nodded her head as if she had just giving the best advice in the world.

"So why are we going to home room Katara, shouldn't we just head for first period?"

"Why do you ask me Aang? It's not like I run the school or anything."

"At least not yet." Katara rolled her eyes as she picked up the statement that Toph tried to mask as a whisper.

"We've been in here for the past thirty minutes Aang, there's only ten minutes left in first period.' Katara continued on I couldn't but focus on Toph behind her silently mocking her, waiving her fingers with one hand on her hips. "You guys will get your planners an-."

"Blah blah blah, you guys should just marry each other, one likes to her there self-talk, and the other one likes to hear them talk too. I'll let you two figure out which is which." She walked off annoyed; she always had a way of making things awkward before she left in any situation.

"What's her problem?"

"The Vikings lost last night." Katara paused looking at me as she searched her brain trying to figure out what I was talking about.

"Her favorite football team, you know purple and gold, thunder, thunder, thunder in the metrodome?"

"Oh yes I know what you mean." Katara had her lying face on; she was so easy to read some times.

"You have no Idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Nope, sports is not my strong suit that's Sokka department, hey I better get going Aang don't want to be late to home room." She handed me something then swiftly walked away.

*****I walked down a hall filled with all orange lockers, if I was to take a guest this had to be the swamp area of the school. The paint from the lockers peeled off, looking up I could see the green sticky mold growing on the walls not even the windows that were placed so that sunshine from the outside could shed light brighten up the place. It was if there was a darken cloud hanging over this section of the school thickening up the air making it hard to breather. I could clearly see ahead of me, a couple class rooms to the sides, water fountain the normal, but it felt as if something was moving towards me, something I could not see. I was stop as I collide with a boy shooting out of the bathroom; his books fell to the ground breaking the silence of the hall just for a second.

"I'm sorry I'm such a cluts." The boy had a freshly acquired mustache with long flowing brown hair. I bent over to help, me feeling like it was my fault his books had fallen.

"Oh no worries, this kind of stuffs happens to me a lot."

"Really, it does?"

"No." We laughed breaking the strong silence of the hall, I felt at ease, relaxed with this fellow.

"My name Is Haru." He extended his hand out to me.

"I'm Aang." I met him half way grabbing his hand accepting him as a friend. "It's nice to meet you Haru."

"You too, Hey I got to go I don't want to be late to home room." He scampered off clutching his books tightly too he's chest.

"Home room, so he must be a freshman too." I started back my walk, and the hallway uneasy feeling quickly return. I took two steps and I heard a sound coming from behind me, It was Haru again it seems like he was making another friend.

"Apologies, it was all my fault." I looked back to see Haru plus two other who I hadn't seen early.

"Watch where you're going punk." The boy grabbed Haru shirt pulling him close to his face. He had ridiculously long sharp nails, with short fuzzy dark brown hair almost looking like fur. He sniffed the boy all over as if he was gaining information just by smelling Haru. Haru squinted in pain as he was being lifted off his feet by the much stronger and ill-tempered boy.

"You don't smell familiar you must be a freshmen." He looked Haru up in down with a scowl on his face. "I don't really like freshmen they tend to be crybabies." He threw Haru to the ground snapping his back on one of the lockers. I quickly ran around the corner panting, I was a freshmen too I was just footsteps away from him this could just as easily been me. I slid my head around the corner just enough so that I could see without being seen.

"Come on Kiba can't you cut him some slacks, besides he obviously can't put up any kind of a good fight." The other boy sported a ponytail that was poofy in the back. He had both of his ears pierced and looked down on Haru with nothing but pity. "Can't I just get my math book from your locker and go?"

"Shut up! This Punk dropped his books on my feet, and I'm not going to take that lying down. He cracked his knuckles, sending chills down my back and I had to be twenty feet away, I couldn't possibly imagine how Haru felt.

"Kiba, Shikamaru enough." A voiced called from behind them it was soothing but also menacing. I boy appeared walking at a deliberately slow pace, one that fit his character perfectly. Long banes fell from his head on each side, his hair a dark bluish color one I have never seen before.

"What did you call my name for? I just wanted my math book." Shikamaru turned toward Kiba who was stilled hunched over Haru.

"I'll handle this Kiba." Kiba backed off it was clear to me that this guy was the voice of reason here, so I had thought.

"What are you doing in this hallway?" His voiced echoed throughout the halls.

Haru was shaking in fear; you could see the sweat pouring from his head. "I-I-I was just-."

"No matter, you see this hallway belongs to the flying ninja gang, and we don't take to kindly of strangers walking in it." His cold eye's stared down at Haru who couldn't find words to explain.

"Well I'm feeling a little generous today, you wondered in this hall, and you can wonder right back out in one piece if you're willing to pay a toll?"

"A toll?" I doubt Haru had any money on him, and if he did It was most likely for lunch, my blood started to rise as I got angry at myself for just sitting back and watching. Clutching my fist I swallowed my spit took a deep breath as I emerged from around the corner slowing making my way towards the four boys.

"What's the matter, you don't want to pay us?" Haru had no reaction holding his head down in fear. "Well he's all yours Kiba." Kiba smirked

"I hope you enjoy swirly little punk."

"Leave him alone!" I was now just feet away from the action, if I knew this would lead to where I am now I probably would've stayed quiet, sacrificed Haru for the good of me, but it's not in my nature I'm the Avatar after all its my duty to stand up for what right. They all looked in my direction taking their focus off the poor boy they were picking on.

"Haru get out of here now!" Haru jumped up quickly gathered his belongings before scurry his way out. "You guys need to stop this it's not right." The one I had deemed to be the boss faced the direction in which Haru had ran off in. He closed his eyes as he slowly turned his head back in my direction. When they reopened there was something different about them, they were red now with three marks if I was to best describe them they looked like coma's, One on the bottom left of his pupil, bottom right, and top middle. In the middle of those three marks was a single dot, he appeared right in front of me moving at speeds I have never seen before. He punched me in the stomach driving his fist in me with the force of an assault rifle, causing blood to coming flying out of my mouth splattering all over the floor. I hunched over slowing falling to my knee's placing my right hand on the ground. My stomach felt as if he fired a shotgun at me, pumping my gut with led I didn't have long to dwell on this pain, as another shot through my right arm making me yell causing a tear to flow down my face. I looked at my now broken hand, with his dress shoe heel grinding my hand into pieces.

"Ha worthless." He continued grinding his shoe I closed my eyes out of pain feeling smaller than I had ever felt in my life, weak, useless, like a coward. Opening my eye I look towards my right hand again I was surprise to see that it was broken at all, but this couldn't be my imagination that pain was surely real in fact I could still feel the pain surging through my body. I struggled to lift my head to look up at the boy to find he had never moved, he wasn't right in front of me like I thought he was still just starring down at me with his icy cold eyes once again freezing me with fear.

"Come on, did you have to us a genjustu on the kid." Kiba through his hands in the air with displeasure knowing he wouldn't get a chance at young boy. The boy walked toward me his eye never straying from me, keeping me in my place, he crotched down in front of me pulling my hair so he could see my face.

"Well boy you've managed to get yourself in some big trouble, how do you plan on paying for that brat you let get away." He maintained his smooth and calm voice, his demeanor never changing. I struggled to speak; it could have been the pain or just plain fear, but it took everything I had to lash out in defiance.

"Fuck you." My breathing came harder and harder after each breathe, he smirked grabbing me by my shirt lifting me up slamming me to the wall leaving a little dent. Next I heard what seemed to be a bird chirping, a huge flock of birds, all at once chirping out trying to get someone attention. Yes it was the animals outside witnessing this trying to alert someone of the injustices going on in this hall, so I had thought.

"Chidori!" I pulled my eyes away from his, looking down at his left hand what I saw was blinding and sent chills throughout my spine, I barely withheld myself from peeing. I had never seen anyone hone lighting in their hands before I knew this was it; my story was going to end before it could start.

"Put him down Sasuke." Sokka stood right next to a boy with black hair with a strong sense of purpose leaking off of him. I glared at his left eye which had been burned badly leaving a scar one I had never seen like before. Sasuke dropped me as his so called chidori started to flicker out.

"What are you doing in our hallway Zuko, Sokka?" Sasuke and Kiba stepped closer starring their opposition down.

"I'll tell you what we're not doing, paying a toll to walk through here, and neither is our little friend, now let him go before something bad happens to our little star quarterback." Sokka spoke with such confidence sticking his chest out.

"You really are an idiot, there are three of us and two of you, you're outnumbered." Sasuke smirked refusing to back down.

"Count me out, this whole thing could drag on and that can be a drag. I just want my books then I'm out." Shikamaru shook his head folding his arms. Sasuke looked around then averted his attention back to me, I lay there, my eyes blank as a whit piece of paper.

"Watch yourself boy, let's go." Sasuke turned around Kiba gave Shikamaru his books then followed Sasuke to the stairs. Sokka jogged over kneeling down to check to see if I was alright.

"You got a lot of balls kid, my name Zuko." I wanted to respond but my mouth just wouldn't move.

"His name is Aang, he's a good buddy of mine, now help me get him up." They both struggled to get me up, theyhooked my arms above their heads slowly dragging me to my class. We arrived at Mr. Sarutobi class room a math teacher.

"Well here you go Aang, try to stay clear of those guys." Sokka gave a few more warning then left leaving me alone on the outside of door, I turned around grabbing the knob turning it then entering the room.

"Sorry Mr, Sarutobi for bei-"

"Asuma is what I prefer to be called, Sarutobi is my father." I saw a very tall man chewing on a toothpick he had a strong tan I apologized then entered the room finding a seat reflecting on what just occurred. It was my first day at school and the worst had already happened nothing can get worser from here.

**Yup that's the second chapter and the end of Aang first day of school, and yes sir everybody is able to use their ability I don't know if their bending and justu are going to play a big role in this story I haven't decided yet, but Aang kind of got owned right haha well keep reading the plot is gonna get better.**


End file.
